Kanda's Birthday Present
by GENIUS-PEWDS-STRIKES-AGAIN
Summary: Today is Kanda's birthday, and Fem!Allen got him ice cream as a present! Kanda refused the present, so what happens now? Fem!Allen/Lavi/Kanda Warning! My extremely perverted friends were slightly disturbed by this story, so... yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino, so therefore I do not own DGM.

Okay, so this should be rated higher, so yeah, be very prepared for the most kinkiest things you can think of. My friends thought it was a bit too detailed. Oh, and Allen is a girl in this one. Take it away Kanda!

Kanda's POV  
"Kanda! It's your birthday, so let's eat ice cream!" "No." "Why?" "Because." "Because why?" "Moyashi." "My name is Allen. Why are you so mean?" Then she fell asleep. Looking at her massive breasts and the ice cream, I had an idea.

**Time Skip!**

Allen's POV  
I woke up to feel cold on my nipples, pelvis, and my stomach. I also felt that my hands were tethered to a bedpost. I saw Kanda. " Kanda? What…" "Hi, moyashi. Lavi's here too." " Hey, Moyashi." "What are you doing?" " Why, we're just eating, no , ravishing my birthday present." "Oh."

3rd person POV

Kanda and Lavi both started with taking their clothes off. Allen's eyes popped. She didn't think their boy parts would fit in her. But she drooled, because they were very large. Allen started thrashing about. " Moyashi-chan, don't you wanna be a good girl? If you get ice cream on the bed, we'll have to give you a punishment." Lavi said. Allen kept thrashing about. Ice cream fell off her pelvis. " Oh, no, moyashi-chan! Now we gotta punish you." Lavi and kanda licked the ice cream off of her stomach. Her nipples hardened in anticipation. They licked her breasts and then they went down to the bottom of her stomach. " It's my birthday. I get to go first." "Okay!" Kanda thrusted himself into her. "OH! Kanda!" she moaned. "Cum for me… Allen-chan." He whispered into her ear. She surrendered, and so did he.

_Chapter 1 end_

I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 5 reviews on this, okay?  
Farewell, young Finders and Exorcists!


	2. Q&A

I am so, so sorry that this is not an update, but before I update: Should Allen's arm transform, or not? It would make the story interesting, but it would also take longer to write, as I already have the whole story written, but without her arm transforming.

Again, SO SO VERY SORRY that this is not an update. I just wanted your opinion before I did something you didn't like. Just say whatc ha want in reviews, I don't care if you cuss. Seriously. I don't. Most of my friends cuss (including me), and Syarrah cusses the most. NO OFFENSE, Syarrah!

But now, I must say goodbye, adieu, farewell to all you wonderful people still reading this.

So. GOODBYE BEAUTIES! (And if you look on my profile, you can see why I said that. I'm just teasing, cuz I have no idea what you are like. Are you nice? Mean? Do you like cats? Do you kick them?)

Go follow me on tumblr/ twitter. There are links on my profile.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to you all for the awesome reviews! I'd hug you, but I have no idea where you live. Except . I know vaguely where she lives, and before you ask! I am not a stalker! We are best friends, and we go to school together. Now that that's out of the way…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter! I don't own any fantasies, or any of that crap. Some of it probably isn't even possible. And I'm so sorry if this is similar to any other story.

Before you read this chapter, you need to know: I am editing it as I go along, so it's probably crap. It is my first story, and I wrote it when I was 12. Yeah, I did, and still do, have a pervy mind. And I don't care if I get flames, just put some constructive criticism in it also.

On with the story!

_Chapter 2 Start_

**3****rd ****person POV**

"Kanda, It's my turn." Lavi said. "Che." Lavi leaned over her and whispered to her seductively, "Moyashi-chan, what do you want?" At this point he was playing with her nipples, and she could not speak, too busy with gasping for air. "Answer me Moyashi." And he pinched her nipples. "Ah! You, Master Lavi!" " Master Lavi. I like the sound of that. From now on, you call us Master when we are alone. And, you get your wish." He suddenly thrust into her. "Cum for me Allen." She did, and one of them (AN: She could not tell who spoke, because of the ecstasy. And be prepared for almost-BDSM stuff.) said, "Now Moyashi-chan, we have the best present for you, for right now." Only now did Allen notice the bar hanging off the ceiling. Lavi saw that she was looking at it, and said " Yes, Allen, that is your present. Do you like it?" She then said," Yes." "Allen~ You didn't call me the correct name~ What should her punishment be, Kanda~?" "That." "Exactly what I was thinking~ You will like this Allen-chan~ Especially if you like pain~"

_Chapter 2 End_

So, how is it? If Allen's arm transforms, it will be in the next chapter. Read, Review, tell people you like, people you hate, to do so also! I need 6 reviews this time! Goodbye~

~GENIUS-PEWDS-STRIKES-AGAIN


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. I'm extremely sorry to say I'm going on Hiatus. I don't know how long, but I've got a lot of stuff going on, so I might not be able to update for a while. I still need either 3 or 4 more reviews, and whether or not Allen's arm should transform. I am REALLY sorry.

Just to let you know, I won't object to fan art. ^.^ If you want to see my art, my DeviantArt account name is ElricsMilleniumEarl. Thanks for reading my story! I hope to update soon! ^_^ You guys are awesome, and I hope to update soon. I love writing, but my writing and revising is really shitty right now, and I want to give you guys the best quality in my stories. I should do a tweet on twitter, or post on tumblr when I'm off hiatus. Have a nice potato!(I stayed up all night, and I haven't had any energy drinks, but I am REALLY hyper. I warned you.)

~GENIUS-PEWDS-STRIKES-AGAIN Fanfiction  
~ElricsMilleniumEarl deviantART  
~Omnomnomagon Tumblr  
~evilpurplesheep Twitter

Check out the accounts! I don't bite. Hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi~ I was really bored, so I went ahead and did some shitty-ass revising~ At least you have something~ I'm really sick, and I feel like crap~ Before I start, I'm going to respond to some reviews~ :D

s.v: Thank you~ You were the first person to read the both versions of it~ :P You really need to make an actual account~ Logging in with your facebook just doesn't work~

Lavi-Usagi: Yes, yes it is~

Xxferessa-TanXx: Yes, a nosebleed counts~ :D

Metiko: I do as well~

KhaalidaNyx: Aren't we all perverts, somewhere in our hearts~

Iheartkpop: I love your name~ My favorite K-Pop band is 2ne1, then BIGBANG~ It's nice to know that you like this story~ :D

.Neko: BDSM is cool~ I actually get most of my inspiration for BDSM scenes from 50 Shades Of Gray, or this weird game~ I don't remember what it's called, though~ :P

General Yumi: That be-ith what I am doing right now, my dear~

Anon: Dude. I said that my absolutely perverted friends were disturbed by this, and that was in the summary. You still clicked on the story, and read it, knowing that you could be extremely disturbed by it. Then you say, "This is disturbing." As if I didn't already fucking know, fucking idiot. (I'm usually not this mean.)

69AnimeFreak69: There's one called Cake and Honey~ There's also a website called adultfanfiction that you can read all the slash, BDSM, and yaoi you want~ I've read many Harry batter threesomes~ My favorite author on there is Yamiyugi~ They also have an account on here~ Go check her out~ Their fanfictions are much better than mine~

_Start_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Kanda and Lavi walked Allen over to the bar, and tied her to it. She whimpered, and Lavi said, " Oh, my dear, it won't be that bad. Just a bit of good fun for us." "Yes, Master." Kanda rummaged through his dresser drawer, and pulled out a black cloth. "Here." Lavi took the silk from Kanda, and tied it over Allen's eyes. She heard a bit of clinking, like metal was bumping into each other. She felt something clamp onto her nipples, and it was so painful, but it felt so good. She also felt a small clamp on her clit, and it was being pulled down, but slightly, so she wouldn't bleed.

Kanda unlatched the bar from the ceiling, and Allen's legs quivered. Lavi said, " On your knees." "Yes, Master." Lavi had a massive erection, and it was right in front of Allen's face. The hot breath of Allen was making it larger. "Open your mouth." She did, and Lavi shoved himself in. She gagged, and he pumped very fast. He was going so hard that her body was forced back, and the weights on her nipples made them purple. She didn't even realize that Kanda had taken the weight off of her clit. Lavi came in her mouth, and said, "You are a beautiful sight Allen. Naked, arms connected to a bar, cum dripping down your face." "Thank you Master." "Your mouth was so good that we will now give you your present. Stand." "Yes Master." Allen stood, and Kanda brought her to where the bar previously was. He latched the chains to the bar, and made the bar higher, so that Allen's feet didn't touch the floor. There were silk ribbons on top of the table beside them, and Kanda and Lavi each picked one up. They tied her feet to a table/dresser leg, and then positioned themselves. Then, they started.

_End_

I'm mean, aren't I~ I would update with my new laptop, but it's school issued, so I can't get on fanfiction, and the school can actually look through your webcam to see what you're doing~ It is sooo creepy~ Well, I'm hoping to get this story done all the way through, before I start doing another one~ :D Bye, Bye~


End file.
